Caja de música
by Brensena
Summary: Después de sobrevivir al disparo en Grady Memorial, y llevar un tiempo escapando con el Doctor Steven Edwards, Beth se topara con dos desconocidos que podrían llevarla a su peor pesadilla o a encontrarse con su familia. Dwight y Sherry deciden confiar en Beth, hasta que las cosas se ponen difíciles con la llegada de Negan, y su prisionero, Daryl Dixon.


**Hola, este es mi primer fanfiction , soy fanática de Bethyl y todavía creo que Beth puede llegar a volver. Esta es una historia de como Beth podría llegar a reunirse con su familia y Daryl.**  
 **Los personajes no son mios, son todos de The Walking dead, Robert Kirkman.**

* * *

Erase Una Vez hombre ONU.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Por favor si alguien this Ahí Responda, sin Vamos a lastimarlos ...

La gente Hizo Hacer Lo Que Suele.

Tenia su frente pegada al frío de la Pared, Cuando Detrás de ella comenzaron a oírse los ruidos Mismo: habituales. Murmullos, las Personas Que deliberaban Confiar en desconocidos, o peor AÚN, monstruos aberrantes, Discutiendo la Manera de Sacar ventaja f de Ello.

CUALQUIERA Fuera El motivo m, sin Tenia Tiempo para Esperar y averiguarlo. Necesitaba Escapar de Huir de Ahí, Seguir corriendo. Sin Tenia MUCHAS POSIBILIDADES de la ONU Hallar Refugio, NI TAMPOCO Tenia la Energía Suficiente párr Seguir corriendo, llevaban Así Alrededor de Dos Semanas huyendo, casi sin comida, escondiendo Detrás de las Sombras Que se dibujaban en la penumbra de la noche.

Tomo Con Fuerza un compañero Do, llevándolo Lejos de alli, no en solitario necesitaba alejarse, por si Las cosas se ponían mal, también necesitaba con urgencia ENCONTRAR ONU Lugar Donde Pasar La Noche. Su pequeño y debilitado Cuerpo le dificultaba arrastrarlo Bajo las escaleras de la entrada Aún Así seguia jalándolo Como si ya cargara muerto pesos de las Naciones Unidas, y con rabia insaciable, dejo Que Ambos cayeran en la Tierra Húmeda.

SOLTO ONU rugido de rabia, Y LUEGO rompio en llanto, sin were lágrimas de tristeza, Eran lágrimas de enojo, de impotencia. Horas Atrás Supo Que ESE Momento llegaria, ESTABA cargando un Un hombre que no Tenia El Tiempo de Vida Que ella necesitaba ayuda para ENCONTRAR.

Habian estado juntos Alrededor de Un año o quizas Más, A Pesar De no ser alguien Que quisiera, conociera Alguien que, o su familia, alguien era ... se necesitaban para Sobrevivir, protegerse La espaldas, o simplemente compartir miradas en Mundo de las Naciones Unidas en El que Rige solo la soledad y el peligro. El, la Salvado habia, o Al menos eso Sabia; CUANDO sufrio ESE trágico accidente, Que marco su vida, o lo era Que Ahora, El habia estado Ahí, cuidándola, esperando por ella, sabiendo Que CUANDO Do Cuerpo superara ESE Daño Físico, lograría despertar, ser la niña fuerte, perspicaz y terca Que era, ella lograría salir, ya no quedaba nadie Que la detuviera, en solitario bronceado ESE pequeño granito de arena Que obstruía su canto. Los meses de Esperan valieron la pena, nada desde el lugar de su salvador imagino Fue En Vano, busco Despertó y Encontró la Manera de Escapar, Con El Lado un Do.

-No no. Tu No Vas A Dejarme-masculló, con la mandíbula apretada bronceado Que creyo haberse lastimado la ONU diente-No Me Dejes.

El hombre se esforzó por abrir los ojos, párrafo Encontrarse con La Mirada Más abatida.

-Gracias- Susurro al sujetar su mano.

-¿Sabes Lo irónico de ESTO? -preguntó, MIENTRAS permanecían sujetados en La Creciente oscuridad-Yo pense en matarte y Ahora no puedo soportar la idea mueras Que.

Sonrió los antes de Dejar caer su mano.

-Vas Un ganarle un Mundo este, lo Vas A lograr v ...

Limpio con la palma de la mano La Pequeña lágrima Que se deslizaba por su mejilla Boca Hacia do. Queria gritar, Por Primera Vez en mucho tiempoo Queria gritarle al Mundo Que se Fuera al infierno, Tenia la s necesidad de mandar TODO al demonio, Terminar con Edwards, largarse de alli encerrarse en Alguna Casa, quizas granero de la ONU, El Lugar parecia Ser digno de Tener cerca granjas. Se encerraría en algún sitio, A Esperar el gemido de los caminantes, Permanecer en vela por las noches, oculta, sobreviviendo.

-Por favor ayúdenme, por favor ... -suplico, Arrastrando Las Palabras-Te necesito.

Posiblemente la escena habia conmovido a Las Personas de alli o incluido Pudo Ser El Hecho de considerar la posibilidad f De que Ellos le fuesen Útil, any Fuera El Caso, La Puerta FUE abierta por un hombre de largo grasoso y sucio, Tenia Una camisa azul manchada , Pero nada llamaba Más Do Atención Que El Arma Que ESTABA cargando Delante de El, apuntando Directamente a la cabeza de la muchacha.

Una ballesta.

Su Ballesta.

Daryl ...

Ya no confiaba en nadie, Pero eso debia significar algo, bueno del tanto de Como algo malo. Mucho Tiempo Atrás dejo de Pensar en Ellos, en su familia, en Judith, en Carl, Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Carol, Maggie y Daryl ... Todos Ellos no Eran Más que un vago recuerdo De Una Milésima de Segundos En El Que se Reunió Todos, Dentro de Grady. Pensar en la posibilidad f minimum de volver una era Verlos Como anclarse En un Océano de pirañas, y eso era segura Una muerte; sin haberlos significaba Olvidado, de Eran parte de ella, en solitario Que En un rincón Más Alejado de Sus Prioridades.

El hombre, Pudo Haberla Encontrado o conocerlo y Haber Terminado Con Ella, O INCLUSO Daryl Podria Estar muerto y Ellos pudieron Ser La Causa de muerte Dicha.

-Dwight, Vamos- espetó la Mujer Que Apareció Detrás de El-Déjala, no va a hacernos Daño.

-No Podemos Estar Seguros, PUEDE Que Haya Sido Enviada por ellos-masculló acercándose, MIENTRAS La muchacha de pelo rubio dio Un paso Hacia Atrás, Como Si Fuera instintivo.

-¡Dwight Es Una niña!

Una Niña -sea o no, la vamos a Llevar con Nosotros, núms PUEDE SERVIR.

Fue arrastrada Dentro de la casa, viendo Como Aquellos desconocidos, acababan con el caminante del médico Steven Edwards.


End file.
